User talk:SemiPsychosis
Messages: Fallen angel azrael (talk) 16:08, November 24, 2012 (UTC): now, i will have to say i have read beauty and i am very much amazed. i myself am trying to become a horror writer, not the bloody kind, but more the mystery horror, like stephen king or edgar allen poe. and this story is really the kind of story i would write, the mystery in it is just great. allow me a guess on the substory involved in it. now, i heard some time ago that a tumor often causes people to hallucinate. i think that the tumor was making this person hallucinate that he or she (i forget my appologies) had a dog, named beauty, because of the tumor she was off course the only one who could see said dog. so off course when the tumor...dissapeared, the dog died. what i do not comprehand if this is the substory is how the tumor could simply dissapear from one day tot he next. as for the writing, i have no exact clue as to what's happened. my two main ideas involve this. a) the tumor causes her to write subliminal messages that she didn't notice at the time, but upen inspecting the diary's again, she noticed it this time. b) she is fighting an unnatural fight with her body and soul so to speak, if you believe that kind of thing. this war was hidden upon the things she wrote. now the only 2 questions i have is, is this the substory about it and , if not what is it. and i got confused at the end now if the good voice was bad and the bad voice good or the other way around...? SemiPsychosis (talk) 21:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC): My story Beauty does have a substory very similar to your guess, Fallen_angel_azrael , but I did not mean for it to have a single, specific substory. The stories we remember the best are those that are not fully explained, and I mean to leave some parts vague and up to the individual reader to come up with. But I did mean to indicate the following: *The tumour does indeed cause her to hallucinate, but unlike most hallucinations I've heard and read about, this one is static and stays real for the narrator until the tumour is gone, so she reacts to it as most kids her age would do in western culture. That is why her parents and doctor think nothing of it for so long. *When the dog died, the tumour was found to have disappeared, but the disappearance of the tumour didn't kill the dog. On the other hand, the narrator realises that she killed the dog, which is meant to hint that she killed the mental fabrication of her tumour and thus destroying the tumour. *The subliminal messages are not necessarily caused by the tumour - at least not directly. They are meant to show an unconscious fight that went on deep inside of the narrator's mind, while she had the tumour. On one side her cold will to survive, commanding herself to kill the dog - what she wrongfully calls the b''ad'' message - and on the other her twisted love for the dog, thus subsequently the tumour in her mind, refusing to save her own life because she in a way is addicted to the sickness - what she wrongfully calls the good message. So yes, in a way the good was bad and the bad was good, and the two communicated through her own hand and unto the paper in the diary entries, and thus through her subconsciousness. *The miraculous disappearance of her tumour, when she finally gives in and kills the dog, is meant to hint at a slightly supernatural aspect to the story, by leaving open the possibility that her own mind somehow managed to fight off such a grave, physical threat, which would be highly unlikely in reality. I'm personally deeply fascinated by the potentials of the human mind, and like to imagine various - more or less possible - hidden traits, and in this example she cured a terminal tumour in her own head with nothing but willpower - and she never even realises. I'd like to add that at 16:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC), the user Win1 pointed out a minor mistake in the story, as stated on the Talk:Beauty page: ---- Win1 (talk) 16:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Great story, very creepy, but I'm not sure about one thing. I, O, W, and T can't be mirrored. SemiPsychosis (talk) 20:50, December 2, 2012 (UTC) You got me there, Win1. That is a mistake on my part, so until I get it changed, please act as if those letters can be mirrored =P Note: I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story, and took the time to reflect on the substory. I take that as quite a compliment =) Fallen angel azrael (talk) 23:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC): thanks you very much, that was, indeed, very helpfull. i myself, am at the moment, also writing a creepypasta (not a troll pasta, i take writing seriously as i want to become an author) i want to try a hand in the style of stephen king, edgar allen poe and lovecraft, i hope that when i upload it, oyu would rate it as well. also, i like they way you think. the human mind is indeed a powerfull tool. i'm not up to date on the research, but as far as i know, we are able to do alot already, and we just reach 5% of the human mind capacity. i also wonder what would happen if we got above that. although, i am a follower of wicca, so i practice magic now and then. i can sometimes form an idea of what a human is capable off. SemiPsychosis (talk) 14:45, December 3, 2012 (UTC): Well, generally I think way too much. I sometimes even manage to freak myself out, and usually the thoughts that do that are my best story material. I believe that the human mind is capable of way more than we think, because we automatically limit our minds by the rules of the real world around us. But alike Morpheus from The Matrix, when explaining the boundaries of the rules, I believe that: "Some can be bent; others can be broken." If nothing else we can create a fascinating fictional world, and with a bit of luck that could turn out founding a good income in the real world =P I know a bit about Wicca, but not very much. I have an acquaintance who is a Wiccan, but she is mostly into the love and respect for nature. Personally I believe the concept of ''Magic ''is a term used for occurances we have no explanation for and thus don't understand, but that doesn't mean there is no explanation for it, and quite often I find that we make up the illusions of magic within our minds. About practicing magic: I'm not going to deny that you are actually doing that, but I personally am incapable of believing that you are truly doing magic. However, I'm fairly certain that you - who I see as having no reason to lie - believe that you are doing magic, and I have no more competence to judge right and wrong than you have. I may just as well be wrong as you may be wrong. But I'm still inclined to believe that the magic you do only happens in your mind - no offence intended =) Anyway, I'll gladly read your story when it's finished, but I'm no expert, so even though I will give constructive critisism from my best efforts, it may be of much use =P